


Another Try

by Sevensmommy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a Matt Hunter/OFC 30 words drabble series





	1. Home (Writer’s Choice)

**Author's Note:**

> The OFC is a character I love to write about very much. She is my MaKayla Corinthos and she is the daughter of Brenda/Sonny

Drabble 1

Mac couldn’t believe that he was home or in this case back in PC. He looks so thin maybe too thin but she guess that must be what prison does to you. She will never believe that Matt did what they said he did. He is just not the type to kill someone not even if that person is Lisa Niles. She is also very pissed at Maxie Jones for not being there for him. Most off all she is just glad that Matt is home she just hopes it is for good and maybe she might get that chance with him she has always wanted.


	2. I'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Maxie may not seem normal but I'm not a fan of her's so I will never bash her I just won't be writing her much

Matt couldn’t believe he was free to walk around and not have to be told when and where he could go. He should have known that by taking the blame for Maxie after she told him she killed Lisa that she wouldn’t be there for him. He was so busy standing there and thinking and when he felt someone touch him he jumped and when he looked and saw it was Mac he smiled. 

 

“I always told you I was here for you.” Mac said with that beautiful smile on her face that he dreamed of every night.


End file.
